militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allen W. Gullion
|death_date= |birth_place= Carrollton, Kentucky |death_place= Washington, D.C. |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears= 1905–1944 |rank= Major General |unit= |commands= U.S. Army J.A.G. Corps U.S. Army Military Police Corps |battles= Moro Rebellion Pancho Villa Expedition World War I World War II |awards= Distinguished Service Medal (2) Legion of Merit }} Major General Allen Wyant Gullion, USA (December 14, 1880 – June 19, 1946) was an American Army officer who served as the 19th Judge Advocate General of the United States Army from 1937 to 1941 and the 17th Provost Marshal General of the United States Army from 1941 to 1944. Early years Allen Wyant Gullion was born on December 14, 1880 in the town of Carrollton, Kentucky as the son of Atha Hanks and Edmund A. Gulllon. He attended the Centre College in Danville, Kentucky and subsequently United States Military Academy at West Point, New York. He graduated from the West Point in the class of 1905 and was commissioned a Second lieutenant on that time. Gullion subsequently saw service during Moro Rebellion in Philippines. Gullion received the law degree at the University of Kentucky in 1914. During Pancho Villa Expedition, Gullion served with the 2nd Kentucky Infantry on the Mexican border in 1916. He was promoted to the temporary rank of Lieutenant Colonel during World War I and was assigned to the Office of the Provost Marshal, where he served as a Chief of Mobilization Division. In 1918, Gullion was transferred to the France, where he served within II Corps as a Judge Advocate. In 1919, Gullion was transferred back to the United States and was appointed the legal adviser of major general Robert Lee Bullard on Governors Island. For his wartime service, Lieutenant Colonel Gullion was decorated with the Army Distinguished Service Medal for his merits in the Office of Mobilization Division. Interwar service World War II During World War II, Gullion was appointed the U.S. Army Provost Marshal in 1941. Gullion served in this capacity until 1944, where he was succeeded by Major general Archer L. Lerch in that capacity. Gullion was then attached to Supreme Headquarters Allied Expeditionary Force in Europe. Unfortunatelly poor health and high age forced the Major general to retirement in 1944. For his wartime service, Gullion received Oak Leaf Cluster to his Distinguished Service Medal and Legion of Merit. Major general Allen Wyant Gullion died on June 19, 1946 at the age of 65 years in Washington D.C. He is buried together with his wife Margaret at New Castle Cemetery in New Castle, Kentucky. Decorations Here is the ribbon bar of Major General Gullion: In popular culture Major general Gullion was portrayed on screen by actor Rod Steiger in the 1955 picture The Court-Martial of Billy Mitchell. See also *Billy Mitchell *Judge Advocate General of the United States Army *United States Army Provost Marshal General References Category:1880 births Category:1946 deaths Category:People from Carroll County, Kentucky Category:United States Army generals Category:Judge Advocates General of the United States Army Category:United States Army Provost Marshal Generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army Command and General Staff College alumni Category:United States Army War College alumni Category:Naval War College alumni Category:American army personnel of World War I Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit